I Dream of Supernova
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Smoker heads to bed after a long night of going over his personal files of the Supernova. No matter the situation, he needed to be ready to face any of them regardless, but ... even in his dreams?


_The moment Smoker had awoken, he found out four things at the same time:_

 _1) he could not see,_

 _2) he could not move,_

 _3) he could not speak because of a gag,_

 _and 4) he was bound to a chair._

 _He did not, however, feel tired as though he was bound by seastone and yet ... he could not shift into smoke. It was unnerving being unable to do something that came naturally to him now, and he didn't even have his usual cigars to calm his nerves even a little. He was dreaming then - had to be... Though were you supposed to realize that you were dreaming in a dream? Didn't that make dreams turn weird ... or something like that?_

 _It was while he was thinking about this that he heard them - voices._

 _" - But Zoro, I'm hungry!"_

 _"You can eat later, idiot!"_

 _Two of them - the Strawhat and the Swordsman - were immediately familiar, and he growled around the gagged which was nothing more than a somewhat thick cloth tied around his mouth to muffle out his voice._

 _Though, both of those idiots weren't alone and soon ... other voices joined them. The next familiar voice was that of Trafalgar Law - a cunning piece of shit that needed to pay back a few times over for what he had pulled at Punk Hazard... The bastard. All of them would serve their time._

 _"Drake-ya, you still haven't told me how many men you killed."_

 _Law's comment was met with silence, but Smoker tensed a bit, and hated himself for doing so._

 _Drake._

 _Diez Drake._

 _Like Kuzan's file, Diez Drake's file was still kept on record and updated especially considering that the former Marine was now pirate scum. A traitor and that was where he had Kuzan were different. The older man had resigned and even though he had left the Navy, it was still better than defecting out of nowhere without so much as a word to his superiors - or anyone else for that matter. Like Kuzan's file, however, it was Admiral business only meaning it was below those who fell underneath that rank._

 _The voices soon died off, and Smoker grit his teeth, wondering when he would be freed - if that was even possible at this point. Being unable to see was beginning to get on his nerves though, but when a pair of smooth hands - smoother than hands should be, ah, gloves - gloved hands roamed up his pajama clad legs, his first reaction was to jump from how unexpected the touch was, but he could not. It was like his limbs were being weighted down - rendering him unable to move any of them to do anything._

 _The other thing was that the touch was too personal - those gloved hands were too comfortable as they steadily climbed up his legs, briefly caressing his calves before moving upwards to do the same to his thighs. There was also the fact that the culprit of these unwanted touches had yet to announce who they were, and that had the Logia user on edge._

 _It could be anyone - not that he really wanted to think about it except that meat loving idiot Captain. He seemed incapable of loving anything other than food - meat in particular. He also scratched the Swordsman from that list as well as The Magician, the Roaring Tide, Captain Kid, Gang Bege, the Mad Monk, and the Massacre Soldier. He was also going to outright deny a slight attraction to pink-haired women, and hoped that it was not the lone female Supernova wandering around uncharted territory._

 _However, there was no reason to hope because now that he was focusing on the touch - only to deduce who it was touching him without even a shred of decency - Smoker came to the realization that the hands were square-palmed and strong - ... the fingers of a **man**. There was a stirring in him at the thought as much as the reaction shouldn't have happened, and there was nothing to blame but his preferences._

 _The only Supernovas left that Smoker hadn't immediately discarded were Law and ... Drake. Both were extremely unfavorable for different reasons, but that did not change the fact that both were pirate scum and had no right to touch him so intimately. Currently, he did not even know what the current Drake looked like, so it would be strange to have a dream about him_

 _He growled in warning as those gloved hands spent an awful amount of time caressing his thighs before spreading them only give the same treatment to his inner thighs. Perhaps it was because he hadn't had time to truly masturbate on his own time, but as those caressing hands drew closer towards his pelvis, a noticeable tent began to grow and a teasing brush along his growing arousal caused Smoker to inhale sharply._

 _Worse case scenario it was Law and idly, he waited for the sickening sound of the brunet's amused chuckling but it never came. There hadn't been any snide remarks, either. No jeers. No jabs. There was only silence - pure, uninterrupted silence._

 _He tensed up again as the hands began to fondle him slowly, carefully._

 _The gloves were made of leather._

 _It was an awkward time to be thinking about the material, but it was even more noticeable with the way the hand cupped his balls with what seemed to be appreciative in a sense before squeezing them gently. He clenched his teeth, refusing to make any more noise that he already had at this point which hadn't been an awful lot - not even close, but the feeling didn't last long as the hand moved on to give his cock a few quick strokes that Smoker was ashamed to say got him to full mast, but this was a dream too, so that had something to do with it, too._

 _Both hands then moved to adjust his waistband slightly before leaving the Marine's pelvis alone completely. They were standing close now, Smoker could nearly feel them - there were hands reaching around his head now - and the gag fell away, but this only caused his heartbeat to pick up. What did they plan on doing now? Now that he could speak though, he damn well would do so._

 _"Don't think you'll get away with this."_

 _There was the light thud of something falling and then a warm weight straddled him, settling in his lap like it was its own personal spot. The guy had some nerve, but what idly ran in the background of his mind was that it wasn't the rough material of jeans that Law was so fond of wearing, but more smoothness. They were aligned too perfectly with his pelvis though, and given the state he was in, his jaw clenched as he attempted to ignore the pirate's ass._

 _The pirate had no qualms with pressing close to Smoker's visible chest with his own and even though he couldn't see - there was suddenly too much skin touching._

 _"Fuck off."_

 _The growled words did nothing and Smoker wasn't surprised, but he needed to keep talking and not focusing on the position he was in._

 _"I ain't surprised pirates 'r low enough t' do this to a man - "_

 _Hands cupped his cheeks far too gently for his liking and lips pressed against the Marine, hot and wanting. A tongue swept across the Logia user's lower lip, and the only reason he opened his mouth was because the pirate's hips had suddenly moved, creating a distracting friction._

 _Cursing inwardly as his mouth was thoroughly invaded, he was sorely tempted to bite, but those hips were still distracting him. A wave of arousal flowed over him as the pirate's tongue explored every dip and crevice that he could reach, but the gloved hands moved on to entangle into his hair. They gripped and even tugged some at the white strands, and were rewarded with a groan from Smoker._

 _Muscular._

 _They were a fair amount more heavily muscled than Law's skinny ass, but thinking that - it only pushed in the direction that it was Drake and not Law in his lap and Smoker was sure on some level that he had known that from the start. He just hadn't wanted to really admit it - not to himself._

 _Fuck._

 _He kissed back as furiously as he could in this position, but when he felt some slack in his bound state, Smoker moved his arms a bit to test if something was actually there now. Nothing. In an instant his hands reached out and pulled the Supernova closer, one of his own gloved hands dipping to grab one of the firmest assess he had ever had the pleasure of touching..._

 _And suddenly he could see as the blindfold was tugged away. He managed to notice a flash of shockingly bright orange hair and amused blue eyes that soon slipped shut before he closed his own eyes and groaned into the other's mouth. Beyond caring now, his own hips moved forward, grinding up against Drake's own, and this time, Smoker was rewarded with a low groan that stirred him up inside - made him want to push for more. His other hand found purchase on the ginger's ass now, gripping both mounds tightly as he continued to throw caution into the wind._

 _Hands tugged at Smoker's hair again, and by now, the Logia user was breathing heavy and more uncomfortable that he had ever been in his pajama bottoms._

 _When the fuck were they going to just magically disappear -_

... **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Smoker's eyes snapped open at the sound of his alarm clock and he rolled over - not noticing how close he had been to the edge - and promptly hit the floor. He groaned, but his arousal was still raging, he tugged the waistband down underneath his arousal. After doing that, he was quick to stroke himself to a mind-numbing completion that had been both shuddering and panting hard as the events of the dream replayed in his mind as he spilled himself over onto the smooth wooden flooring of his room.

Closing his eyes, he swallowed lightly as he imagined those amused blue eyes looking just as satisfied and glazed over as his were now.


End file.
